Orange Peel
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Sanzo is captured to be some demon's... husband! The ikkou decides to save him. Maybe. Hakkai and Gojyo-centric. Possibly 58, very possibly BL,T for now. Not mine, not for profit.
1. Chapter 1

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Orange Peel**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gojyo smoked.

That was what he did. Goku complained about being hungry, Sanzo got pissed off, Hakkai smiled, and Gojyo smoked.

It used to be that Gojyo would leer at the pretties and issue multiple invites to his bed. He was not worried about rejection from women. The way he saw it, out of ten women at least seven would accept his request, and that was all to the good.

Nowadays, though, Gojyo smoked.

He wasn't sure why he had lost interest in the girls these days. Oh, he still made passes, but half-heartedly, and the ladies could sense he wasn't really looking to pick them up for a night of fun and frolic. At least Gojyo could say he picked the smart ones.

"Gojyo, at the rate you're smoking we'll have to pawn your luggage to pay for your cigarettes," Hakkai said as he emerged from the shower. He waved the acrid smell from his face and opened a window. "You really would need to cut down."

"Yes, yes..." It was an old complaint. As a human-turned-youkai, Hakkai was immune to all poisons, including the deadly nicotine Sanzo and Gojyo inhaled endlessly. Yet he was the one who would complain the most – albeit with a smiling face all the while – and most times Gojyo would give in and stub out his cigarette.

The hanyou stretched and tugged off his t-shirt. "My turn now," he muttered and strode to the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hakkai sighed as his friend entered the bathroom. He picked up the t-shirt tossed on the floor and grabbed a change of clothes from the pack, laying them out on the bed. His friend always forgot to prepare a set before he bathed, and would risk a chill rummaging through his bags looking for what he wanted to wear.

The cigarette pack was almost empty, down to the last stick. Hakkai made a mental note to buy another four cartons. No telling when they would come to another town.

"Fuck," swore Gojyo, his voice muffled from inside the shower. "Kai, there aren't any towels!"

Hakkai resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Gojyo must be blind. "They're next to the sink." He cocked an ear.

"... damn."

Hakkai smiled. What would the redhead do without him?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanzo lay down and shut his eyes.

"Nah, Sanzo, I'm hun-"

"Shut up or I'll shoot you."

"Sa-a-a-aa-n-nn-zo," Goku wheedled, hopping off his bed and propping himself on Sanzo's knees. The monk almost groaned with the impact made when Goku hopped on without as much as a 'by your leave'. "I'm hungry."

Sanzo kicked the monkey off. "You're always hungry."

"But we can have room service!"

"No."

"Sanzo..."

"I said no. I want to sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hakkai and Gojyo tried not to laugh as the conversation from next door drifted through the thin walls. The brunet returned his attention to the damp red hair in his hands. Carefully untangling the long hair could take up to half an hour, and usually by the end of it Gojyo's hair would be dry enough for bed.

Hakkai liked this particular task.

It had come about on another stormy evening, around a year after Kanan's death. Hakkai remembered staring out the small window in Gojyo's kitchen, watching rivulets run down blurred panes.

Gojyo had then sauntered up to him, dripping wet and naked from the waist up. His hair had grown up by then. "Hey, Kai. My hair's tangled."

"Hmm?" Hakkai had answered, distracted by the wind howling outside through the thick forest.

"My hair's tangled from washing. Help me undo the tangles."

His innately helpful nature was engaged in the simple but tedious task before Hakkai fully registered what was happening. By the time he noticed his hands' activities, he was already perched on the side of the bed with a towel across his lap, and Gojyo was seated on the floor with his tangled ruby tresses being gently handled by Hakkai's clever fingers. By the time the strands were dry and tangle-free, the storm had petered out to a drizzle.

Almost four years on, and here Gojyo was still sitting on the floor, with Hakkai on the bed, a towel in his lap. Long red hair that was still easily snarled by Gojyo's style of hair washing felt even more like silk in Hakkai's battle-roughened hands.

Gojyo had stretched out his long legs, and his slender fingers were tapping out an unknown beat on his knee. Thankfully there was no cigarette in his mouth. Hakkai didn't like the smoke getting into his eyes.

"There, done," said Hakkai after forty-five minutes.

"Thanks." Gojyo dug his last cigarette out of the box, only to have it unceremoniously plucked out of his fingers. "Kai..."

Hakkai was unmoved. "That is for tomorrow when we go shopping. Bed, now."

Something in Gojyo's heart leaped when he heard the last two words uttered as a command, but being Gojyo, he didn't give more thought to his own reactions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The fact that his companion fell asleep almost immediately upon hitting the mattress was amusing. Hakkai himself was having some difficulty. He tended to over-think, especially since he was in charge of taking care of three rebellious half-grown men with adolescent attitudes and even more childish tempers.

Hakkai remembered the many nights when he had been forced to stay awake to play cards or chat with the hanyou, especially when Gojyo lacked alcohol, smokes, and/or women. He also recollected the times Gojyo stayed up with him just to listen to the rain or listen to the insect symphony. Those were times his brain could pause, and exist in the _now_. Sanzo tried teaching him meditation before, but Hakkai found it tough to just sit. Whereas when Hakkai had Gojyo next to him, Hakkai knew he had nothing to be too concerned about; whatever happened could be taken care of later, and if it was an emergency, Gojyo wasn't as immature as to not know how to handle himself. And if it was something Gojyo couldn't handle, he would try anyway, and then he would return to Hakkai with a confident smirk and self-deprecating swagger.

In some ways Hakkai was glad Gojyo turned to him in those times. He liked being reminded that he wasn't living just for himself, he was there for Gojyo too, just as it were true conversely. Needed, but not needy. It was good that Gojyo would always want to have Hakkai watching his back. Gojyo needed Hakkai, who also needed the redheaded hanyou.

Somehow, the last thought stirred something deep in Hakkai's psyche. The healer didn't manage to catch that stray thought though. His last coherent thought was to purchase more cartons of cigarettes for both incorrigible smokers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: It was supposed to be a PWP, but turned out this way. Guess my muse is interested to see what develops. Very probably a yaoi, because there aren't many strong female regular characters in Saiyuki, and the boys are HAWT. **

**Oh, and I have no idea why _Orange Peel_ is the right title for this story, but it is. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sanzo would never admit to it, but he always checked on his companions' states before going anywhere with them. All except Goku; if the diadem had cracked or had been damaged, Seiten Taisei wouldn't resort to guile to kill anyone. Sanzo and the others would have known immediately. But the others... Gojyo, being a hanyou, had his human bloodline to suppress the youkai strain in him, but who knew when the youkai would defeat the human in the amorous redhead? Hakkai in his human form was terrifying enough, and as youkai he would be more than a match for Sanzo and Gojyo combined.

Today, however, he was drawn to how close the two seemed.

There had always been an intimacy between the two of them, as far as Sanzo was concerned. Gojyo did save Hakkai's life, and Hakkai did the same for Gojyo when the fucking priest shot a mahjong tile talisman into the stupid redheaded kappa. In addition, they had been housemates for a long time before they started on this godblasted journey.

But had Gojyo always kept touching Hakkai like this?

The redhead had his long arm slung over Hakkai's shoulder. The healer, who usually was averse to touch, leaned in to whisper something to the kappa. Sanzo frowned. It wasn't that he minded the idea of homosexuals, but he did not want any romantic complications on this journey. He didn't care about love or romance or sex or lust, all that shit. He knew, however, that Hakkai was still a romantic deep within and that walking potential STD carrier (if he wasn't a hanyou, he probably had rotted from the dick up already, Sanzo thought uncharitably) and if they got involved as more-than-friends, somebody might make errors in judgment. Out of the ikkou, Sanzo only trusted Hakkai's brain. Goku was still an immature brat: the kid was learning, but that starving monkey hindbrain would always impede his assessment of situations. Gojyo relied too much on heart and on instinct, and would lead the group into disaster. Hakkai was the only one who could be relied on to keep an even keel even in the direst of situations.

"Shit," swore Sanzo as the kappa passed by two young ladies who had been eying the lanky redhead. _This looks serious._

Goku bounded over. "Sanzo, Sanzo, can I have this? Please?"

"What's that?" Sanzo frowned. It was a mask, with curving horns and tusks painted a gaudy gold, and the bulging eyes glaring red and orange. The face was swathed in dusky yellow with red patterns all over it. "No."

Goku made a face. "But Sanzo..."

"What do you need it for?"

"But... but I just want to have it..."

Sanzo sighed. Then he called out, "Oi, Hakkai!"

The dark-haired man turned around. "Yes?"

"Give the monkey some cash to buy something as dumb as he is," muttered the monk.

Hakkai complied, though he told Sanzo not to call Goku stupid.

"He is," Gojyo drawled, left arm draping over Hakkai's shoulder again. "I call him that all the time anyway. Why ain't I told off?"

"Because in your case," said Hakkai with a beaming smile, "it's a situation of pot and kettle."

Gojyo frowned. "Pot and – hey. No potshots."

"Sure, sure." Hakkai smiled and headed to the fruits stall, muttering under his breath. Sanzo caught the word and had to half-grin: Hakkai had just called Gojyo a 'potty mouth'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hakkai was bushed when he climbed up to the bedroom he was sharing with Gojyo. They were heading out early the day after next, since the bridge out of town was under repairs. His best friend was already seated at the window, idly smoking the cigarette from last night's pack.

"Hey," Hakkai said as he plopped into a seat facing Gojyo. "Are you alright?"

Gojyo glanced at Hakkai and flashed him a smile before looking out the window. "I'm fine. Just not in the mood to trawl."

"That's gotta be a first," joked the brunet.

Gojyo's response was a simple smile. He puffed a few smoke rings out the window. They watched the white rings rise and dissipate. After some time Gojyo asked, "Kai, have you ever felt... felt like you're smoke?"

Hakkai's brow creased. "I don't quite understand that."

Gojyo turned his ruby eyes to Hakkai. "Like you're there, but not there. As if you could fade away at any moment."

The dark-haired man pondered over the question. "Yes," he answered at last, "the days when I was recovering. I wanted to die, and I wanted to live... some days I did not know whether I existed at all and if everything had been a hideous nightmare, whether I would just fall into ashes, leaving ni trace."

"Huh," Gojyo commented eloquently. "I feel like smoke."

Hakkai was concerned, but didn't want Gojyo to brood. "You smell of smoke too. You practically excrete cigarette smoke, if I may so rude."

The redheaded male smirked. "Yeah, yeah..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Goku tossed a ball to the young son of the innkeeper. The large mongrel that belonged to the family yapped joyfully, chasing after the rubber sphere. The boy, Hong, threw the ball back and the dog ran to Goku, barking for it.

"Hey, monkey!" Gojyo's voice floated out from the inn's second storey.

Goku stepped back and peered up. "Don't call me monkey, you stupid kappa!"

"We're going for dinner, you wanna come?" Gojyo asked, ignoring the protest earlier. "Hakkai has a hankering for shrimp dumplings."

"Yeah! Yeah! I'll come along!" Goku shouted, excited by the prospect of shrimp dumplings. Of all of them, Hakkai was the one who almost never craved any particular kind of food. So when he had a craving, he would lead them to the best restaurant to satisfy the desire. It was a reason to celebrate.

Hong pouted. "Goku-nii-san, aren't we playin' anymore?"

"We'll play when I get back, okay?" said Goku with a broad smile. The boy was pale and sickly looking, but in the couple of days he had bonded with Goku who didn't treat him as an invalid. Pochi, the mongrel, had taken to Goku early on too. (Gojyo had snidely remarked that it was because Goku was also a tamed pet – Sanzo had glared, but said nothing.)

"Promise?" Hong asked, pinky finger extended.

Goku grinned and hooked his finger about it too. "Promise."

_That seems familiar..._ Goku frowned as he walked to the entrance of the inn, thinking that he thought somebody had once said the same thing to him. But for the life of Goku, he could not recall the person's face, or voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanzo was definitely on alert now. He doubted any of the others noticed the cause for his alert, but Hakkai did tell him to slow down on the cigarettes. Still, dinner was excellent, and as usual Hakkai polished off almost a dozen platters of shrimp dumplings all by himself. When he had a craving, he really had a craving.

Gojyo was almost-but-not-quite his usual self, laughing and fighting with Goku for food and teasing him relentlessly. Hakkai focused on the delicious food. But between the hanyou's bouts of rowdy behavior and Hakkai's seemingly endless voracity for shrimp dumplings, there was an air of wistful yearning. Very very slight, but present. Gojyo's gaze would drift to a point slightly to Hakkai's left hand; Hakkai sometimes met that gaze and both would hold the look for a short moment.

Sanzo remembered how he used to watch his sensei Koumyou. The way the saintly man had held his cigarette, leaning against the wall, watching the sunset. A vague sense of longing that young Kouryuu had never dared articulate.

His two companions had that same atmosphere between them now, and though he hated being bothered, Sanzo sensed the beginnings of worry prickling along the edges of his nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

Hakkai noticed Sanzo's tension, but could not isolate the cause of it. In any case, it probably had something to do with their interminable journey. The healer knew that Sanzo might put on a show of indifference, but in reality he knew the monk's deeply-held burden of putting things right again in the world. Gingerly touching his limiters, Hakkai wondered how many times he had left to remove the thin metal rings before his demonic nature took over irreversibly. He had taken them off a few times already on this journey to save his companions, but he was terrified that one day, someone would need to save them from himself.

He sighed. The ikkou was strong; Goku was Seiten Taisei, Sanzo was the wielder of the sutra, and Gojyo...

Hakkai knew he would never harm Gojyo.

The few times he had removed his limiters, it had taken only a single glance at blood-red hair and eyes to stop Hakkai. The green-eyed man had even caught himself forcibly stopping a punch an inch from Gojyo's face even though he was crazed with bloodlust at the time.

With a start the healer realized that Gojyo was his actual, living limiter. Without Gojyo...

The thought didn't bear thinking about.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Goku rubbed his stomach in satisfaction and hopped down to the kitchen again to find his friend Hong. The boy was funny and eager to become stronger so he could take over from his father, despite his illness, and Goku liked the feeling of being depended on.

"Hong!" he called out. "I got something for you!"

The boy emerged and brightened. "Goku-nii-san, what is it? Oh, a mask!"

"Yes, a mask. Do you like it?" Goku grinned happily. Hakkai was right; giving people things were more fun than receiving – unless it were food, in which case receiving was WAY better than giving.

The boy tugged the gruesome mask on and posed. "Thanks, Goku-nii-san, this is cool! Now Mother must let me join the Festival of Faces!"

"Festival of Faces?"

"Yeah!" Hong pulled the mask off. He puffed out his chest, glad to be able to impart some knowledge. "It's held every year at Mid-Autumn. Three days from now! Father says it's to comm.. coemmor... to remember how the villagers scared away the Great Devil when he came to steal babies!"

Goku widened his eyes. "Wow."

"The villagers all put masks on the babies and themselves, so when the Great Devil arrived, all he saw were monstrous faces staring up at him. And thus fearing a mass attack by monsters he ran away and never returned." Hong gazed at his new mask. "Mother never let me join the Festival because I'm sick, but I'm not sick now. I've always had to watch through the window while everyone else has fun. This year, I'm gonna be there."

The younger boy looked determined. Goku, struck with sudden affection, ruffled the boy's short hair. "Yeah, it'll be great!"

Hong beamed at Goku. "Can y'all stay till then? I promise you'll love it!"

Goku squirmed a little. "Eh, I don't think Sanzo would want to... we're setting off tomorrow, he said."

Hong's face fell, but he managed to smile again. "I'll get Mother to prepare a feast tonight!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aaaah, that's real good," murmured Gojyo. His usual leer had been replaced by a satisfied smile. His head lolled to the right. "Oooh, right there, right there. Yesss..... ah." His red eyes blinked open languidly.

Hakkai gazed down at a pleased and contented Gojyo. "Going by the sounds, I'd say you're enjoying this."

"I am," drawled the redhead. Then he stretched like a cat, each joint extended fully to the limit, before he slumped back. "Hakkai, I swear you work magic even without _chi_."

"Basic understanding of the human anatomy, my dear Gojyo," Hakkai replied. "And of course, knowing you for so damn long. When will you learn to sit properly in the vehicle?"

Gojyo leered. "The day you stop these awesome back massages."

"Today is the last, then."

"That's what you said the previous time."

Hakkai snorted but didn't take the bait. He wiped the medicated oil off his hands and threw the dirty scrap of cloth at Gojyo, who caught it easily. The lanky redhead went to clean the rag properly; it was one of his older headbands.

Someone burst into the room and Gojyo instinctively leveled a kick at the intruder's midsection. The foot caught the intruder by surprise, but managed to block the attack easily.

Goku lowered his arms. "Stupid kappa! What if it had been someone else? You might have hurt them!"

"Someone else would have knocked, monkeybrain," said Gojyo and ducked into the bathroom.

Goku stuck his tongue out. "Stupid kappa."

"Monkeybrain," Gojyo retorted from inside the toilet.

Hakkai sighed. "Enough of that, Gojyo. What is it, Goku?"

"Can you please ask Sanzo if we can stay for three more days?"

"Uh..." Hakkai frowned. "Three more days? Why?"

"There's a festival coming up. If I ask Sanzo he'll definitely turn me down, so can you ask him instead?"

The healer shook his head. "Sorry, Goku, but we are on a mission. There isn't time for dallying."

Goku made a face but shrugged in resignation. Gojyo came out of the washroom and swiped the back of Goku's head with the headband. "Why didja wanna stay anyway? We've been to many festivals, and they never end well."

"Hong just seemed really excited... hey! Where's Sanzo?"

Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you know? I thought you had a Sanzo radar built into that monkeybrain of yours."

"There's plenty of space inside for a Gojyo-radar too," said Sanzo dryly, leaning on the doorway. "I went down to talk to the innkeeper. Seems like the road will be ready by late morning tomorrow. Make sure you're packed, and before you ask," he pointed at Goku, "no, we cannot stay."

Hakkai and Gojyo could hear Goku pleading with Sanzo all the way back to their room. Gojyo shut the door as he chuckled. "Damn monk. He knows the monkey inside out."

"They've been together for a long time," Hakkai said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Dammit. It's surfacing._

Sanzo took another drag on his cigarette as the other three continued eating. He had no appetite at all. Sanzo was well aware of his jaundiced perspective of relationships, and he acknowledged that he was definitely not the best judge when it came to romance, but something that was more than brotherly friendship was emerging between Hakkai and Gojyo.

The brighter, genuine smile on the healer's face when Gojyo joked.

The redhead's eagerness to amuse Hakkai.

The healer stopping Gojyo from a drink too many.

The kappa putting out his cigarette because the smoke was blowing into Hakkai's face.

He had always been aware of the strong bond between the two men. Each had saved the other from self-destruction. Perhaps they were unconscious of their reliance on each other; many a time it had been Gojyo who anchored Hakkai from his wilder rages, and it was Hakkai who drove Gojyo to become stronger, the redhead not possessing a natural propensity for violence.

"I'm going to bed," announced Sanzo. He could feel the beginnings of a migraine blossoming at the back of his head.

Goku leaped out of his seat and tagged behind the monk, leaving Hakkai and Gojyo to finish up the wine. This wasn't a difficult task.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In his dreams Gojyo remembered how it felt to be happy.

Not momentary pleasure, but true contentment, the kind that made life's difficulties seem that little bit easier and the gloomy days seem less depressing.

_He remembered, because he had experienced it before_. The dream faded and left behind vague discontentment, and Gojyo woke up, drifting slowly into consciousness.

Sitting up in bed, the lean redhead scowled and scrubbed his face with his hands. It was a trifle too warm in the room and he tossed open a window. Moonlight cascaded in and lit everything up with monochrome splendor. Gojyo breathed in the cool air, loving the feel of the night that embraced him.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Gojyo whirled around, startled by the husky, drowsy voice. Hakkai sat up and squinted.

"Is something wrong?" the healer asked, hand automatically reaching for his glasses.

"No, nothing," Gojyo answered hastily. He darted over and stopped Hakkai. "It was just too warm, so I opened a window."

Hakkai smiled. It was a languid one; he was still groggy. "It does look nice like this."

"Yeah, it does." Gojyo wasn't looking at the room anymore, his intense red gaze caught by the innocence on Hakkai's face. Fingers moved of their own volition, trailing along an angular jaw to the chin, tipping the face up to catch more moonlight.

The healer blinked. "Gojyo?"

The redheaded kappa jerked his hand away from Hakkai's face. "Sorry," he mumbled. He had almost thought he was touching one of his flings, enjoying what was left of the night. "I was... thinking of something else."

"A lover?" Hakkai teased sleepily and yawned. "Try to sleep, Gojyo. Else you'll sleep in the car, Goku will drive Sanzo insane and he'll start shooting at everything in sight, and I'll skin your hide if I get shot."

Gojyo smiled to himself, amazed that Hakkai had been correct in his guess and amused by his description of the coming day. "G'night, Hakkai. Sweet dreams."

"Mm."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took all of Hakkai's acting skills to continue to pretend to be sleepy when Gojyo threw open the window and bathed the room in moonlight. For one thing, the tall, lean male's exotic coloring was converted to something abstract, dark hair and pale skin, in a manner that made him appear to belong to another era. For another, when Gojyo had inhaled and luxuriated in the cool air, he exuded an air of nobility, as if something else was shining through him. Not a common-born _hanyou_, not an unwanted child, but a prince of high birth.

And when Gojyo caressed his cheek, Hakkai thought his heart would break with the unusual show of tenderness.

A sudden inexplicable surge of jealousy and envy rushed through Hakkai. He squeezed his eyes shut and then curled into his blankets, willing himself to sleep, to dreamless rest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow! Hakkai, make him stop!"

"Ouch! Sanzo, make _him _stop!"

Sanzo stared at the bridge they were fast approaching. "Hakkai, stop the car so I can stop them, _permanently_."

"Now, now," Hakkai said in a soothing voice, "we need them to shield us from the demons that always attack us, don't we?"

The monk snorted but didn't say more. Hakkai drove like a mad demon up the narrow path, disregarding the bumps and jolts he was inflicting on the rest of the passengers. If the back seat was thrown about extra hard, Hakkai would definitely profess to not knowing a single thing about it.

Somehow wiggling his knee up between them, Gojyo stuck his boot in the monkey's face and heaved him away from himself. Goku landed with a soft thump and growled.

"Idiotic kappa!" he yelled. "Return my _onigiri_!"

Gojyo opened his mouth and swallowed the rice cake in one big mouthful. "Ftry geddig id oudda by mouf!"

Goku lunged again, this time reaching for Gojyo's throat. Sanzo snapped, whipped out his fan and smacked the two squabbling males in the head.

"SHUT UP!" the blond yelled. "It's fucking _onigiri_! It's not as if we have no food for lunch!"

"Calm down, calm down, Sanzo." Hakkai braked and all four lurched forward. "We'll need to walk up to the bridge; it's too narrow for Hakuryu."

Goku clambered out first, eager to be away from Sanzo's immediate range, though Gojyo knew from long experience nothing is out of Sanzo's range when the blond monk was pissed off. The redhead slung his bags over his shoulder and stuck his hands in his pockets. Hakkai pulled on his backpack and waited for the other two to grab their own luggage, before calling Hakuryu to return to dragon form.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bridge was wide enough for only one man and looked rickety; a strong gale would probably cause it to oscillate. Gojyo raised an eyebrow and stared at Hakkai. "Kai, you sure you want us to walk on this contraption?"

Hakkai smiled courteously. "Yes. You and Goku leading, of course."

"We ticked you off again, huh," muttered Gojyo as he passed the brunet.

Hakkai beamed some more.

The hanyou scoffed and hefted his bag. "Fine. Guinea pigs 'R' us, I always say."

Goku had already run headlong into the center of the suspension bridge before any of the other three could stop him.

"Waaaaaaaaah! The view is _kickass_!" shouted Goku, one hand shading his brow. "And the wind is so strong! Sanzo, Sanzo, you gotta come see this!"

"He's like a kid," grumbled Sanzo as he slouched after Goku. Gojyo shrugged and followed, leaving Hakkai and Hakuryu to bring up the rear.

Gojyo's hair whipped about in the stiff breeze, crimson strands dancing to an unfamiliar rhythm. For his part Hakkai found it much better to stare at Gojyo's hair than to look over the insanely deep valley over which they stood, and much safer not to focus on the wind because then he would get vertigo. Just focus on Gojyo's hair, and neck, and shoulders, relaxed and confident, moving straight ahead.

The wind picked up and the bridge swayed dangerously. All four of the ikkou grabbed the rope handholds and tried to remain steady. Goku inched forward and nearly slipped; Sanzo shouted for him to stand still and not fall.

"Kai, you okay back there?" yelled Gojyo, not quite able to make out Hakkai from where he faced and not really trusting himself to turn without tripping. Damn stupid long hair that flapped into his eyes!

Hakkai's voice was slightly shaky but otherwise all right. "I'm okay, Gojyo, watch out for yourself. We ought to be able to slide our feet forward slowly."

The wind surged in strength abruptly. Goku squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to balance himself in the gale. Gojyo almost stumbled but hooked one arm over the rope handles just in time. Hakkai's fists were white with tension; Hakuryu flapped its wings wildly in an effort to maintain its balance in the powerful air currents.

The wind died down. Suddenly Gojyo shouted, "Hey! Return the fucking monk right the hell now!"

Opening his eyes, Hakkai saw what the redhead had caught. Goku whipped out his staff, ready to attack, but Hakkai barked, "No! Keep the staff! Or we'll all die!"

Sanzo wasn't struggling. Hakkai squinted; he had terrible eyesight, but he thought he could make out the blond's unconscious form held under a slender arm.

"Sanzo!" screamed Goku, looking as if he was about to hurl himself off the bridge and run on air until he got to the monk. "_SANZO!!_"

"Goku, calm down and follow me across the damn bridge before it breaks!" ordered Hakkai. The brown-haired youth glared at Hakkai. The healer sighed shakily and nodded at Gojyo, who followed Hakkai without a word. Hakkai himself tread carefully, and soon heard Goku's feet behind Gojyo.

When they finally reached the other side of the valley, Goku had planted himself in front of Hakkai. "How are we going to save him?"

"We'll go back to the town earlier, ask around. Maybe they're heard of this particular demon."

Gojyo lit a cigarette and sucked on it deeply. "Hakuryu, you still able to manage?"

The dragon cheeped softly and settled on Hakkai's shoulder, narrow head rubbing along the brunet's cheek to assure him.

"Hakuryu is fine for now, but not on this route," said Hakkai. "We'll walk down the path and take the jeep only when it's smoother going."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanzo came to. More specifically, he came to a conclusion that whoever had knocked him out and kidnapped him was going to die a slow, painful death by gunshot to every other place but the head.

"Ah, you're awake," a feminine voice said. Sanzo felt his fringe brushed aside by a cool hand. "It's no good pretending, Genjyo Sanzo. Turn around."

"What in the name of fucking Bodhisattva do you want?" he enunciated carefully as he turned around.

The female demon smiled at him. She had a well-proportioned body, her features gentle and welcoming, and lovely pale golden eyes. She was also naked.

Sanzo was no prude, but he hated seeing flesh being paraded about. He snorted. "I've seen better."

"Really?" she asked, sliding a hand sinuously along a smooth thigh and down her calf. An elaborate curved lines looped in an intricate pattern over her leg. "Betcha none of those you saw were able to kill you with a single strike though."

"Who are you?"

"Call me Ame," said the woman.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "The rain?"

"Yes."

Another female raised the curtain and stepped into the room. "Sister, that is no way to greet our guest."

Sanzo tilted his head. "And you are?"

"Hari." She smiled thinly, her long hair plaited in two long braids and the ends secured with twine. She sniffed disapprovingly at Ame. "Forgive my sister. She just likes the look of bare skin."

"I like the look of beautiful bare skin," countered Ame. She slipped off Sanzo's pallet and draped a long swath of fabric about herself. "They never have any left after you play with them."

Though he was not shackled, Sanzo nevertheless did not attack either women. It wasn't because of his bleedingly merciful heart; they had taken his sutra and gun, apparently, and he wanted to locate them before he killed them both and returned to the ikkou.

Hari shooed Ame out before she smiled again at Sanzo. "Sit tight," she said. "We'll have everything prepared."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hong brightened up when he saw that Goku and the rest returned. "Goku-nii-san!"

"Hong, what can you tell me about the demon that stole children?" asked Goku immediately after he hopped off the jeep. The young boy tried to think. Goku shifted from foot to foot. "Hong, please hurry! This is important!"

"I know my father said it was a demon which ate children... it was not a strong demon, but was very fast and would be gone before anyone could see it."

Before Goku could lash out at Hong, Gojyo placed a hand on the shorter male's shoulder. "We'll find him. Relax."

"How can I relax?" growled Goku, but at least he stopped fidgeting. "Hakkai, you said we'll find clues. How? Where? When?"

"Like Gojyo said, relax." Hakkai turned to the bewildered Hong. "Could you have a room prepared for us? We've met with some difficulty up near the bridge and will need lodgings while we deal with it."

"Uh, I can ask Mother to get you the same two rooms as the previous night."

"That won't be necessary," Hakkai interrupted pleasantly. "Just one room, and bring in an extra bed."

Gojyo and Hakkai exchanged a look. Goku was in no shape to help them in their inquiries, but there was no possible way that Goku would stay put and wait while the two others went out and scouted for information.

The redheaded hanyou sighed and slung a long arm over Goku's shoulders. "You'll stay with me. Say nothing, just listen. We're gonna hit the bars, the old streets and if you screw this up by speaking out of turn, you can go find that prissy monk all by yourself, monkey."

Goku was tense but he nodded his head. After Hakkai and Hong dragged their luggage upstairs, Gojyo and Goku headed out to the old part of town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanzo checked himself for injury. Other than sore joints, there was nothing wrong with him. He scowled darkly, trying to find a place where his sutra or gun could be kept. There was no furnishing in the room he was in other than his bed, a table and a chair, all of which he had already checked.

The stench of the demonesses – Sanzo was certain of that – lingered nauseatingly in his nostrils. He knew them for what they were: flesh-eaters. Despite their perfumes and perfect bodies, nothing could hide the deadened eyes and the cloying smell of their breaths.

"Stupid bastard," he cursed under his breath. He was annoyed at himself for getting caught. That fucking red-haired idiot kappa would never let him live it down, Sanzo was sure of that, and that moronic monkey Goku would probably do something insanely dumb while trying to 'rescue' Sanzo, in the process getting into more trouble himself.

Thank the Buddha for Hakkai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The last time was... almost when I was a kid," rasped a wrinkled old woman. She leered at Hakkai, who as politely as possible moved back. "They came, in a great roaring of wind, and grabbed whatever they could. Long shrieks, like knives." Spittle flew out from her gummy mouth.

Hakkai frowned. "You said 'they' came?"

"Yeah," snorted the old woman gleefully, recalling the past with vicious glee. "I hid under the baskets, see? So though the mothers set out their babbies fer the demons, I would be safe, see? And I saw them faces and near peed myself."

"You mean, the families used to put out their children for..."

The old woman was much too cheerful for Hakkai's liking. She cackled. "Yes, and then they brought good rains for the crops, see, an' all in return fer a child or two. It was good times, see, we'd put out the kids that were sickly or, y'know, touched in the head, and then they'd be gone, an' we mourned them like we was supposed to, and we felt less bad about it."

"Thanks, ma'am, you've been a great help." Hakkai bowed and left the old dusty shop. He felt dirty, inside, having heard how the demons used to live off these tonsfolk – and the townsfolk willingly offering their own malnourished babies. He hoped that the ikkou were not dealing with the same demons – flesh-eaters would be more than delighted to feed off Sanzo, and Hakkai rather hoped to get the monk back intact and in one piece.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the inn, Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai sat facing each other. Gojyo crossed his arms.

"No joy. All of them said it was a group, and that it was some kind of legend," said the kappa.

Hakkai nodded. "An old woman told me that there used to be some sort of tribute collection, and that it ceased quite some time ago. Also, there is more than one demon."

Goku straightened. "Then we just gotta find the nest, right?"

Though that was what he intended, Hakkai frowned. "I didn't get any clue where the demons might be-"

"-Goku-nii-san! Goku-nii-san!" shouted Hong as he barged into the room. "I asked my dad, an' he said the demons come from Black Wind Cave of Skeleton Hill, down the eastern cliff road. Is that where you wanna go?"

All three of the ikkou turned to look at the eager young boy. Gojyo grinned. "All right, Hong! Thanks a heap."

Hong beamed. "Did I help?"

"Yes, you did. Thank you." Hakkai smiled back. The boy left the room happily.

The impatient Goku jumped to his feet. "Let's go!"

"It's dark, dumbass," Gojyo said, dragging Goku down again. "We'll head out at first light."

"How can we keep waiting?"

"Because if we head out now we might get lost," explained the green-eyed healer calmly, "and that would waste more time. Try to sleep, Goku. We'll need your energy tomorrow."

Goku bared his teeth. "How can I sleep when Sanzo's in danger?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The snores were loud enough to wake the dead. Since they weren't dead, Hakkai and Gojyo couldn't fall asleep. They leaned against the same wall, enjoying the coolness of the plaster seeping through Hakkai's thin shirt and Gojyo's tank top.

"So much for being worried," sniggered Gojyo. He rested his arms behind his head, watching the youngest-looking member of their party roll and toss about, murmuring something about prawn noodles and chicken soup.

Hakkai chuckled softly. "He's a kid, Gojyo. Leave him be."

"Yeah, but now the brat has spread eagled himself across two beds." Gojyo pointed with a nudge of his chin. "And I hate sleeping on the floor. It gives me backache."

"I can sleep on the floor," suggested Hakkai, but the redhead waved away the suggestion.

Gojyo pushed Hakkai down on the mattress, then settled himself behind his best friend. His long legs and lean body formed a warm cradle for Hakkai. "I ain't gonna have you half-asleep and behind the wheel tomorrow. Unless you're turned off by a guy spooning you-"

"Gojyo!"

"-we'll rest this way then," muttered the irrepressible red-haired hanyou. Gojyo's amused tone was evident as he draped his other arm over Hakkai. "I like this. Snuggable."

Hakkai felt his own blush travel up his neck and over his entire face. "Gojyo, we're not... I mean, this isn't the time to flirt."

He felt a puff of warm air on his neck. Gojyo whispered against the fine hairs on the back of his neck, "Best time. Kid's asleep, prissy monk gone, just you and me on the same bed."

Hakkai hissed again. "Gojyo!"

"Alright, alright," chuckled Gojyo and he backed away slightly. "But I gotta say, I like you sleeping in my arms. Reminds me of the time when you first came to my place."

Shutting away the memories deliberately, Hakkai said, "You like any warm being sleeping in your arms."

"Uh-uh. I like hot, sexy babes all helpless in my embrace."

_What a thing to say. _Hakkai couldn't resist prodding Gojyo in the belly despite the risk that Goku would wake up.

Gojyo's whisper was right next to his ear. "You're rolling your eyes."

"Yes, I am."

"And you're also blushing."

"... I'm not."

"I know you, Cho Hakkai," murmured Gojyo. "Get some rest, my friend. Tomorrow's a big day."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Though he had told Hakkai to get some sleep, Gojyo was unable to rest. For one thing, he _was_ worried about Sanzo. For another, having Hakkai asleep in the same bed as he – though nothing new, they had done this before when Hakkai was recovering from that horrific wound – having Hakkai asleep in his arms was comforting and exhilarating at the same time.

He watched the man before him relax into a slow breathing pattern, before he rested his own head against soft brown hair. He carefully placed his arm over Hakkai's waist, knowing that even if Hakkai woke, he would not throw off Gojyo's arm. Thus comforted, Gojyo drifted into dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hakkai, on his part, was extremely aware of the warmth behind him. It had been a long time since he had shared a bed with anyone (tents with three other smelly males do not count), and though Gojyo was his best friend Hakkai felt uncomfortable having the lanky man's limbs draped over his waist and pressing behind his knees. Still, he forced himself to mimic the breathing rhythm of sleep so that his friend could relax enough to sleep.

The redhead's rhythmic warm puffs of air dusted against the fine hairs on Hakkai's neck. Aware that his friend was asleep, the healer deliberately matched his inhalations and exhalations to Gojyo's, and with that as the background beat to his slowing thoughts Hakkai fell asleep, and dreamed of endless hills all night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"WAKE UP!"

Hakkai instinctively straightened upon hearing the yell.

"Ow! Kai, by dose!" Gojyo groaned as he rolled away from Hakkai. His eyes teared. "Dat's one way do wag be up. Don do dat again!"

Apologetically Hakkai hopped off the bed and pulled on his shirt. Gojyo stretched before he lounged to the side of the bed to-

Goku grimaced. "Why do you have to sleep naked?" he asked Gojyo with a groan.

"Begause dis beaudihul body deserb to be disblayed." The hanyou rubbed the bridge of his nose a few times and wiggled it. "Okay. Better. C'mon, time's a wasting. Monkey, you'd better get lots of food in ya before we go. I'm not about to stop in the middle of a rescue operation to feed that bottomless pit."

"I have no appetite-"

"-but you need the strength," Hakkai said firmly. "As do you, Gojyo. We'll breakfast, then head out to Black Wind Cave."

The three of them did finish their meal much faster than usual, and the white dragon wasted no time in hurtling up the steep downhill path that would lead up a cliff to Skeleton Hill. The sparse vegetation wasn't to Hakkai's liking; there was little to no cover shielding them from the residents of Skeleton Hill. The jeep squeaked as it trundled and roared over uneven ground.

Skeleton Hill was bare as bone. Hakkai could make out a few spindly trees and those called to mind thin grasping fingers. Gojyo and Goku were silent in the backseat for once. The very air thrummed with anticipation.

When they reached Black Wind Cave, it was a minor disappointment. There was a vague resemblance to a skull, sure, but it wasn't big. Two barred openings higher up a rounded cliff face acted as 'eyes', while the incisors for the jaw was an opening barred by double doors. Goku called up his staff, ready to bash his way in, when Gojyo stopped him.

"What are we waiting for?" the shorter male demanded.

Gojyo blew out a line of cigarette smoke and then stubbed the cancer stick out with the heel of his boot. "We don't know for sure that the monk is inside," he reminded Goku quietly.

Hakkai had Hakuryu settle on a ledge away from the direct line of sight of the eyes. "How do you recommend we proceed then?" he asked with a polite smile.

"Aren't you the leader of this ragtag crew?" Gojyo teased.

Hakkai and the redhead exchanged a look. Goku jiggled on his feet, anxious and antsy.

The healer shrugged. "Knock knock?"

"Who's there?" murmured Gojyo under his breath.

Hakkai was the one who approached the door, since he was the most harmless-looking and also the strongest out of the three of them (bar Goku at full Seiten Taisei state).

"Excuse me, we're lost travelers looking for shelter," Hakkai called out after pounding twice on the door.

Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Still a lousy liar when it counts," he sighed.

"Shut it," Goku muttered. He bounced on the balls of his feet. "Sanzo's inside, I _know _it."

A figure appeared at one of the windows above. "That has to be _the _lamest excuse to come see us sisters, handsome man."

"Come on now, if they're all as cute as that, I don't mind pathetic excuses." Another appeared at the other window. She flipped her long dark-violet hair, showing off her tanned skin and the pointed youkai ears. "Well, did you bring your friends along now?"

The first peered at Gojyo and Goku and wrinkled her button nose. She was less of a vixen than her – presumably – sister. "The tall one can stay," she announced, "but we don't take kids."

"So you pretty ladies really are... ladies?" asked Gojyo, his charm at full force.

Hakkai could only watch and admire his best friend at work. Gojyo had a way with women that was near mythical; no female was safe from him once he decided on wooing her.

As Gojyo bantered with the ladies, Hakkai observed his friend. First the slight tilt of his head to display that long, smooth neck; the arch of his back that showed off his full height; a flicker of a smile playing on the left side of his mouth near the scar – there it was – and then an almost-bashful downward glance; slender but strong fingers pushing his long fringe back to create momentarily the redhead's bedhead-look; a saucy grin and a shift of the pelvis. Somehow, with all the banter, Gojyo managed to convince the ladies to invite all of them in.

Soon the doors were opened. Hakkai bowed to the attendee, also a _youkai_, and then allowed Gojyo to take the lead. The inner tunnel was warmly lit, though slightly smoky. Multiple doors screened private rooms from prying eyes. Gojyo strode on without deviating to either side; Hakkai kept Goku in between himself and Gojyo. That redheaded Casanova was more familiar in such settings anyway-

"Who said we were taking customers?" a shrill voice screeched from another room. A tall, imperious woman stormed out, her coat trimmed with feathers. She had almond eyes and creamy skin, and a voice that could clean crystal. "Send them out!"

"But they came to us, sis."

"So? I have a _wedding_ to prepare, and they aren't welcome!" she shrieked. Then she noticed the three men in the corridor. Her eyes narrowed. "You three, hmm? OUT! Out out out out!"

Gojyo held up his hands. "Wait a sec. You said you have a wedding to prepare?"

She snarled. "Yes, I do."

"Congratulations!" Hakkai clapped his hands once. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You might have heard of him." The woman fluffed up her hair. There was a smug look on her face. "Just the one and only Genjyo Sanzo."

...

...

"Hold on," said Goku, one hand held up. "You're saying that your groom is _Sanzo_?"

"You _want_ to marry Sanzo?" Gojyo stared at the tall youkai female.

Hakkai blinked a few times, that being his only reaction.

"You three know Genjyo-kun?" asked the woman suspiciously.

The ikkou looked at each other and burst into raucous laughter. They kept laughing until Goku almost choked and Hakkai had to pound him on his back.

Gojyo waved a hand and said, "We'll go now. Do let us know when the happy date is, will ya? We'll bring a large wedding gift."

The woman regarded them with narrowed eyes, but made no move to keep them. Goku hesitated for a second until he was yanked backwards by Hakkai to exit the tunnel.

"But Sanzo is-"

"We'll be here for the wedding dinner," announced Hakkai with his patented fake smile. "We're staying in the town and, uh, just send it to Gojyo."

"Me?" hissed Gojyo silently.

"Yes." Hakkai beamed at Gojyo and shut the hanyou up. They skedaddled out of the youkai brothel (that being what it was) and when they got to Hakuryu, one look at one another was enough to set them laughing again. The dragon cheeped worriedly when it counted only three of its friends, but all three were too consumed by the thought of Sanzo in wedding robes to soothe their tiny companion.

"Marry? Marry that pissy, foul-mouthed, inveterate anti-romance monk?" Gojyo howled, wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "I wanna see his face when he heard that!"

Hakkai was doubled over, gasping for breath. "Oh, to be a fly on the wall..."

Goku panted as he lay flat on his back. "When we rescue him, he's gonna be so pissed that we delayed it..." He bounced up to a sitting position again. "We ARE rescuing him, aren't we?"

"Of course we are," Hakkai said. "It's just that we have no idea where he is, no idea how many enemies we have inside, and I'm afraid that they'll collapse the tunnel down on us which, to put it succinctly-"

"-would be a pain in the arse," finished Gojyo. He lit up another cigarette. Though he had been the one who initiated that bit about coming back for the wedding dinner, he knew Hakkai. The healer would give credit where it was due, but Goku tended to fight for praise when it was given to the redhead. He blew out a thin stream of smoke. "Now to find an inn which would put up a pair of handsome men and their pet monkey while knowing that youkai are coming to visit someday."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanzo clenched his fists and slammed them into the marble tabletop. It was not a smart move, considering that his wrists were bound in irons now and the marble was pretty damn hard. He ignored the pain in his knuckles. _This _was more important.

"They _what_?" he all but shouted.

"So they're your friends?" asked Ame. She was dressed this time, in filmy silk which did nothing to mask her body.

"No." Sanzo hissed imprecations between his teeth, reserving his most vitriolic curses for a certain redhead who, he was definite, was the one that suggested coming back for the wedding dinner.

Ame tossed her hair. "That's good to know," she murmured and trailed a hand over Sanzo's hand. The monk jerked his hand away, and Ame giggled. "So shy. When Big Sister gets to you, she'll definitely enjoy ripping that shyness from you, Genjyo Sanzo."

"Big Sister?" asked Sanzo warily. "What do you mean 'get' to me?"

Ame smirked. "Well, Genjyo-kun," she began, and lunged out of Sanzo's limited reach. "Big Sister intends to be married to you by next evening, on the night of the Blue Harvest Moon."

"The fuck she is!"

"You don't get a say in this," she informed him sedately and headed for the door, which now had three guards watching it. They unlocked the iron gate and let her out. "What Big Sister wants, Big Sister gets. And she wants to be married to the best human male this world has to offer... and that just so happens to be you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Gojyo, Gojyo, Gojyo~"

The redheaded half-demon groaned when a healthy young male bounced onto his midsection, knocking the wind out of him. "Fuck it, Goku, what the hell are you doing?" He rolled over and buried himself into his pillow.

Goku pounded on the thin shoulders. "Wake up! It's a festival today and Hakkai said we should go."

"Kai?" Gojyo asked with his eyes closed. "Hakkai said that?"

"Yes I did," answered the healer pleasantly. "You'd better get dressed so that we can find out if the demons are resuming their activities during annual festivities."

Taking one look at that expression, Gojyo jumped out of bed and pulled on his pants.

"Do you _have_ to sleep nude?" Goku groaned aloud again.

"Hey, I gotta keep my assets ventilated, a'right? Now shut it," growled Gojyo.

Hakkai sighed. He had no idea whether the demonesses would turn up, but it was a shot. Given the lack of resources at the brothel they had visited the other time, holding a wedding would be near impossible.

As the trio headed down the stairs of the inn, the boy Hong jogged up, his dog trotting beside him. "I've a letter for Gojyo-san," he announced, his face pale. He crooked his finger and motioned them closer. "A tall woman with dark violet hair came very early this morning. And she had pointed ears."

Gojyo grinned. "Thanks, kid. That's a help."

Hong hovered around. "Who was that? She was really pretty."

"Well," drawled the redhead, "that's why she's here for me, y'know? We had a deal to, uh, keep in touch."

Hong frowned in puzzlement, but before he could ask more his father came up and drew him away. Though it didn't take any genius to figure out, Hong's father was clearly more than aware of youkai and what they could do.

"A youkai female venturing this deeply into human territory?" murmured Hakkai when they had left the inn. Goku traipsed beside the two older males, but kept his mouth shut. The green-eyed man nodded at a young lady who was flashing him a sweet smile. "And not committing any killings?"

Gojyo pulled at his first cigarette of the day. "Highly unlikely scenario. But the letter is really just an invitation."

"I think Sanzo wrote it," Goku supplied suddenly.

"How do you know?"

"The envelope," said the chirpy youth. "Betcha anything that that's from Sanzo, and I bet also that he's totally pissed as fuck."

"_Language_, monkey," drawled Gojyo who smacked the shortest member of their troop. He and Hakkai looked at the envelope, and judging by the scrawl of swear words all over the back of it Sanzo really was ticked off. The most polite phrase on the paper was 'backstabbing sons of bitches'.

Gojyo chuckled. "He musta heard about our visit."

Hakkai smiled his 'polite' smile, the kind that usually heralded some evil plan forming in that steel-trap mind. The redhead matched it with a crooked grin and slung one lanky arm over his friend's shoulders, before he grabbed Goku's shoulder as well.

Goku was puzzled as he was towed along. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping for wedding gifts, of course," announced Hakkai brightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanzo flat-out refused to speak with the women at the demon brothel. Part of it was because he was furious, but the other part was a curious detachment and he wanted to observe impartially.

These female youkai appeared unaffected by the Minus Wave. The fact that none of them even mentioned eating him was a huge clue. If he could figure out what was shielding them from it... Or maybe, the Minus Wave could be directed, in which case who was the one controlling the directing?

There was one female youkai who was responsible for his food and general well-being, and she was the only one who seethed with hatred at seeing him there. Ame had visited the first day to gloat, but after that it had been Hari who served him meals and told him about the upcoming wedding.

"You don't seem too happy to have me here," Sanzo said bluntly when Hari came in to pass him some clothes.

Hari smiled thinly. "I'm not."

"Why not?"

To his surprise Hari laughed. "You're human. You won't understand."

Sanzo inhaled deeply on his cigarette. "Try me."

"You're just human," sneered Hari. "I don't care what this Sanzo thing is about, but the fact is that you being here means that we will be targeted. I don't want you here. We have a pretty secure livelihood, we're shielded by Big Sister, and if not because she intends to marry you I'd have thrown you over the cliff long before now."

She gathered up the sheets and hefted them in her arms, ready to leave. However, her way was blocked by the blond monk.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Targeted by whom, Hari? Kougaiji?"

"That bitch behind all this madness," corrected Hari. "She's been content ignoring us, because she does have honor of a sort and Big Sister saved her ass once. But now that you're here, I bet that bitch is going to come with major forces."

"You can just toss them the sutra," supplied Sanzo coldly.

Hari stared daggers at him, like his head was filled with cigarette ash and nothing else.

"Don't be stupid. That sutra," she said slowly, "will mean that she gets to screw with all the youkai. Don't _ever_ mention the sutra, especially in front of the others."

In a flash Sanzo had grabbed her wrist and twisted it. The bedding fell to the tiled floor. Hari clawed at him with her other hand which was grabbed and twisted up behind her back. Sanzo shoved her roughly against the closed door.

He leaned in to whisper at her ear, "You hid the sutra."

"What if I did?" hissed Hari. "They don't know where it is. No one knows."

"I want to," said Sanzo.

Hari struggled in vain. "I can't let you have it. You'll use it to kill us."

"I can take it and go."

"And then Big Sister will be upset." The female youkai turned so that she could look into Sanzo's amethyst gaze. "It will not be good to have her upset, Genjyo Sanzo. Trust me on this."

Sanzo scoffed. "On your honor as a youkai kidnapper?"

Hari relaxed against the door. "On my honor as a youkai who wants to stay alive, no matter what."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gojyo lounged in the alley, enjoying the last cigarette of the pack. Somehow, the final one was always the sweetest and he savored the smoke, holding it in and then breathing it out his nose. Hakkai had warned him before about lung cancer and all that shit, but frankly if Gojyo had to put up with the pissy monk and the stupid monkey, he would need a sedative every now and then.

He wondered what the blond rod-up-his-ass Sanzo was doing at the moment.

Hakkai and Goku had traipsed into the shop selling all sorts of wedding paraphernalia and gifts. Since Sanzo often left Hakkai with the credit card, there was little problem about cost. Gojyo grinned as he thought about the presents Hakkai intended to purchase and the row Sanzo would create once he found out what his credit had been used to buy.

Still, nothing like making fun of that asexual blond to amuse Gojyo. Sanzo was so easy to bait, and seeing him annoyed beat having to face that expressionless mien every day.

He had never lived this long with the same group of people before this trip. Other than Jien and his stepmother, of course, but the past was long gone and buried.

Gojyo inhaled again, drawing in the poison and releasing it in a long thin stream. Sanzo would be impossible to live with, what with all his nitpicky habits and violent tendencies. The redhead snickered as he considered Sanzo in bed. It was a bad habit of Gojyo's to contemplate the sexual behavior of his acquaintances, but the bed was his favorite place and he wasn't about to just stare blankly into space while his friends shopped themselves silly. Sometimes, when the fantasy seemed rather beguiling, Gojyo had tested out his theory against the reality just to see how well he could read people.

He'd bet that the monk would never accede to bottoming for anyone, and be quite as affectionate in bed as he was in daily life, i.e. completely devoid of affection.

_Bet he'd claw too._ Gojyo blew out three smoke rings this time. _And maybe he'd yell when he climaxes._

Gojyo let the image of Goku play over his mind, and dismissed it. Somehow it was tough thinking of Goku as anything more than a kid, even though at that age which Goku seemed to be Gojyo was already checking out the pretties.

Hakkai now... Hakkai would be a fascinating lay. That inscrutable face giving way to honest pleasure and apprehension. Large eyes, fluttering lashes, and those lips not curved into a fake smile but pink and swollen with kisses.

_He's cry out softly, afraid to wake the neighbors, but he'll hold tight._ Gojyo stubbed out his cigarette on the brick wall behind him. _And his pale skin will be flushed all down his... _

Gojyo frowned and glanced down reflexively, surprised that he was hardening. _Hmm. I oughta stop thinking this._

To cool his libido down, Gojyo counted numbers. Hakkai and Goku emerged from the shop by the count of twenty-eight.

"You've paid for the shopkeeper's rent for the next three months by the look of it," remarked Gojyo, taking four paper bags from Goku.

"Most of these are ours," said Hakkai. "I figured we might as well get ourselves dressed up and have new changes of clothes. Some of what we wear are starting to go at the seams."

"You didn't get me in to try them on?"

"I know your size, Gojyo," said Hakkai absently. "I didn't buy any for Sanzo though; can't remember if he's a ten or a twelve."

That much was true. Still, Gojyo couldn't help feeling slightly superior that his best friend remembered something trivial about the red-haired kappa and not the monk.

Goku munched on his grilled sausage, the reason why he wasn't talking. Once he was done, he said, "What are we gonna do now?"

"We'll head back, put these down, and then join the festivities," said Hakkai.

Gojyo adjusted the bags in his hands. "Betcha anything there'll be some special guests in town."

"Oh," remarked Hakkai, as if he just recalled something. "I bought hair dye."

"Eh?"

"For you, so that we can mingle more easily," the healer said with a smile. "You're rather obvious in a crowd, you know."

"Fuck that. No one screws with my hair."

"Gojyo."

The two taller males exchanged on look. Finally Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Fine. S'long as I don't have to cut it short."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeep preened itself as it stared at the mirror. It was bored of waiting to see what Hakkai and Gojyo were going to do. When the two men came back and headed for the bathroom, Jeep had been curious. Then there had been odd smells and some loud protests before complete silence. The dragon had flown in, concerned about his friends, only to see Hakkai bending Gojyo over to smear some foul-smelling liquid into glorious red hair.

That had been about an hour ago. The dye stank.

Checking that the color had taken, Hakkai kneaded the hair dye down Gojyo's strands, careful not to break the flimsy plastic gloves that came with the package. Goku was playing downstairs with the dog and Hong, waiting for Gojyo and Hakkai to be done, and the evening was drawing in for the festivities to start.

According to Hong's mother, sunset was the signal.

Hakkai tapped on Gojyo's shoulder with his wrist. "It's ready for rinsing."

"Finally," complained Gojyo. He followed Hakkai to the bathroom and bent over the sink.

"You're too tall," the healer commented. "The bathtub."

"I don't want to get all wet."

Hakkai sighed. "Fine. Let me take help you rinse then."

Some careful positioning of a stool and a couple of buckets allowed Gojyo to tilt back his head, his neck cradled with an old towel. Hakkai ladled water over Gojyo's hair and watched as the noxious dye rinsed out.

Unable to stop himself, Hakkai began to untangle the long wet strands as he ladled water cautiously, making sure that nothing got into Gojyo's ears or into his face. It was a silent moment, warm in the bathroom, Gojyo without his shirt on and Hakkai helping his best friend wash his hair.

"That was nice," remarked Gojyo softly when Hakkai informed him that it was done.

"I hate the smell." Hakkai pulled off the gloves and tossed them in the bin.

Gojyo rubbed his locks dry with the towel about his neck and then examined himself in the mirror.

"I don't look all that different," he said.

Hakkai sighed. Gojyo's wet-dog-rubbing technique had tangled up his hair again. "Sit."

With gentle fingers Hakkai combed out Gojyo's long hair and towel dried it more carefully. After the dye job, Gojyo had rich mahogany tresses instead of the blood red he had been accustomed to seeing reflected back at him.

"I look like your brother," teased the leaner man, his ruby eyes meeting Hakkai's amused gaze in the mirror.

Hakkai chuckled. "You do at that. In fact, you look like Goku's brother too."

"So we're the three brothers?"

"You could say that." Hakkai dried his hands and put on a white shirt and dark pants. He then swapped his monocle for a pair of glasses. Tossing an outfit at Gojyo, Hakkai leaned out of the window and motioned for Goku to come up.

Gojyo examined himself in the mirror critically. The light blue shirt which would normally do nothing for his coloring now brought out the luxurious brown gleam of his hair. With a smirk Gojyo tied it up behind his head and plaited three braids with the long ponytail. He dug out a fancy bandanna that he hadn't worn thus far and wrapped it about his wrist.

"You look nice," complimented Hakkai.

Goku came in and was taken aback. "You... don't look perverted."

"Gee, thanks, monkey. That just sounds really good."

"Shut up." Goku snorted and pulled on a black-and-white sweatshirt and tugged on a pair of studded leather boots. With a white cap on, the diadem wasn't as visible.

Hakkai nodded. "Let's go. Jeep, follow from above, all right?"

The white dragon cheeped and trailed after its friends as they exited the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's the plan?" asked Goku.

Gojyo shrugged and slung an arm over Hakkai. "He's the brains of this outfit."

"I know that," said Goku, "and I wasn't asking you."

Hakkai had to grin while Gojyo rolled his eyes. It was a pleasant warm feeling to have Gojyo's frame against his side, their legs evidently having worked out a rhythm to avoid colliding. The dark-haired healer said, "We'll go in, congratulate the couple, then grab Sanzo, smash things up, and leave."

"Will there be food?"

"Perhaps."

"Then can we eat before we save Sanzo?" asked Goku, a pleading tone in his voice. His stomach growled. "I'm really hungry."

Gojyo took a long drag on his cigarette, thoughtfully blowing out smoke away from Hakkai's direction. "I doubt you'll want to risk the cuisine at the wedding feast."

"But... but... Food!"

Hakkai shook his head. "We don't know when we need to move, so if you're halfway through shoveling in your meal we might lose the chance."

The delicious scents from the assortment of snack stands were not helping Goku's resolve. He had to satisfy himself with some skewered meat and a roasted corn-on-the-cob. People milled about them, some openly admiring Gojyo or Hakkai, and not all of those female. Jeep fluttered above the crowd, keeping an eye out from a higher vantage point.

There was so much noise that, even if there was a commotion, it was unlikely for the trio to detect it. Still, they had a plan B – if nothing happened at the festival, they would head to the demoness brothel. Privately Hakkai preferred the second option. It did mean less chances of the innocent populace being embroiled in whatever trouble there might be.

Gojyo looked different in darker hair, but his innate dangerous charm still oozed out as he chatted up a few girls. Hakkai observed discreetly as he scanned the crowd. It was the usual din of crowds everywhere. The good thing was that he could not sense anyone tracking them: that unease ever since they came back from the brothel had faded.

Having indulged in his flirtation quota, Gojyo waved the girls goodbye and returned to his best friend. "I think it's time to go plan B," he muttered under his breath.

"I agree," Hakkai said.

Goku looked away from the mountain of steamed peanuts that was one stall across them. "Are we going?"

"Yes." Hakkai whistled for Jeep to meet them on the edge of the town square so that they could drive up to the brothel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanzo sat in lotus position on the bed.

_I really should have kept up my hand-to-hand drills,_ he thought angrily. He had grown so used to the Smith & Wesson that his unarmed combat skills were rusty. The three stooges had better pray he didn't get out, because when he did get to them he would be ripping some new orifices in their useless skulls.

At least he had found out the name of the so-called Big Sister. The name he heard was Ada, but if he remembered his studies she could be Adachigahara, the child eater. The minus wave would not have affected her if she had never cultivated the – for the lack of a better term – human side if her nature. There weren't many demons that got into the studies back when he was still the resident Sanzo. Those that did get into the syllabus were notorious or had great impact.

But not the great demons were written into the texts. Up till now, Sanzo still had no clue how he knew Goku was Seiten Taisen, the Great Sage Equal to Heaven. He just _knew,_ like he just knew that Goku was calling for him and no one else.

He didn't have much time, if Hari's word was to be believed. He still had to get the sutra, but between the sutra and his life, his life was more important, regardless of the teachings of the rickety old monks back in the temple. His teacher – Sanzo bit back a small pang of sourness – would have done the same. Life was more important. Anything is possible when you are alive.

Sanzo wondered if Koumyou would have enjoyed this journey to the west. He would probably enjoy it more than Sanzo himself was. After all, the constant bickering between Goku and Gojyo would have been great entertainment to Koumyou, and Sanzo was certain his master's compassion for Hakkai would outweigh his own.

_And he would have a far easier time in this bloody stupid predicament,_ his mind added tauntingly. Sanzo snarled and slapped the thought away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hari swore under her breath as she stalked to the monk's room.

"Don't make me come in there to get you," she warned imperiously. She waited, tapping her lacquered nails on her arm. Outside, in the main hall, music played and the guests were enjoying the feast.

There was only silence from the room.

Still, Hari could sense Sanzo's presence inside. It was a brilliantly clear aura that blanketed her senses – much as it did to the others in the brothel – and blocked out all other influences. It was as if she was able to breathe again after a long period of smog.

She had twenty minutes before the ceremony was to begin. Deciding that the wrath of Big Sister was the greater risk, Hari entered the room.

The monk was nowhere to be seen.

"What the-mmmmmph!" Something fell on her and then clamped a thick rag over her mouth. Hari tried to breathe but was unable to break free of the hold. Her knees folded and she struggled. However, her efforts did nothing but to exhaust her oxygen supply; her vision swam and then there was another pressure just below her jawline, and she blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was good that Hakkai decided not to drive all the way to the brothel. Considering the state of the road, it must have been some special blessing done on their jeep for it to have survived the entire trip. Gojyo discreetly checked that his kidneys were still intact. It had been unbelievably bumpy, far more than their first foray up the hill.

"I thought they would go to the festival," said Goku.

Hakkai nodded. "Me too. That would have been an easy meal, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe they aren't turned yet," said Gojyo.

"Your cigarettes have damaged your sense of smell," commented Hakkai casually. "The stench of human flesh was in the place. Goku, you must have smelled it too."

"I thought it was 'cause they haven't cleaned the place," Goku answered. He took an experimental sniff now. "We're downwind. And there are a lot of scents."

They could see the strings of lights, pretty lanterns all hung up outside the cavern, and hear the music coming from inside. Gojyo stuck his hands in his pockets and bounced on his heels. "Shall we crash the party?"

Goku called out his staff. "Let's."

Hakkai smiled his most insincere smile. "At least knock on the door first."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hari glared at Sanzo when she came to. She could do nothing else; her limbs were firmly tied and she was expertly gagged. Not the amateur style of just a strip of cloth over the mouth which blocks nobody's voice at all, but a thick knot that forced down her tongue and gagged her every time she tried to breathe.

The monk had just blocked the door with the heavy chest of drawers and the table. He also broke the legs off a chair to use as a weapon. Now he sat just in front of Hari.

"If you scream, I'll smash this chair leg into your throat," said Sanzo. The gleam in his eyes was one of deadly intent. "You won't die immediately. You'll choke to death on your own blood and spittle, and you won't be able to make a sound to beg for help. So in your best interest, you don't scream. Understood?"

With great reluctance, Hari nodded. Her gag was yanked down without much ceremony. The jagged end of the chair leg was now placed just before her left eye and she had to resist an urge to shrink back. She would NOT back down from this _human_!

"I won't ask it twice." Sanzo's voice was very low. "Where did you put my gun and sutra?"

"I'll tell you over my dead body," hissed Hari.

"That can be arranged."

"If you kill me, you won't find it."

Sanzo snorted. "I kill everyone here, and then search at my own leisure."

"For someone supposedly among the holiest and most powerful, you really are stupid," sneered the demoness. "If I kept it in this cave, others would find it in no time. I had to take it out of here."

The monk narrowed his brillant amethyst eyes, contemplating her words. Then he smiled – there was no humor in it – and asked, "You said you just want to live."

"Yeah."

"Then get me out of here in one piece, and I will guarantee your life. If you don't, then when the three stooges break in and start tearing things down, I'll leave you to your fate."

The demoness leaned forward, ducking the chair leg, and whispered, "Are you relying on your enemies now, monk?"

"As my teacher used to say to me," murmured Sanzo, his mouth almost brushing the demoness's lips, "rely on anything that can save your arse, because otherwise you don't even have an arse to land on."

"Very wise of him," quipped Hari. "There's a secret tunnel right here in this room. I'm surprised you didn't find it."

Sanzo frowned. "You wanted me to escape."

Hari's lips curled in a sarcastic smile. "Care to untie my legs so I can show you where to go, or do you want Big Sister to send Ame in here instead?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Though Hakkai had knocked, he didn't expect anyone to open the door. After all, the noise of a feast within was loud enough, and there seemed to be a good number of guests.

Goku growled impatiently next to him. "I'm done waiting," he announced to no one in particular, and kicked the door in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The secret tunnel was supposedly behind the bed and, against his better judgment, he released Hari's arms so she could help shift the bed. Thankfully the path was where she said it would be. Damp, dark and humid, Sanzo was not thrilled about going down that tunnel and said as much.

Hari rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll lead the way." As she was about to head down, she smirked at him. "Prissy asshole."

"Bossy bitch," retorted Sanzo. "Go on."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Their entrance did not go unnoticed. Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai were greeted by two large muscular male demons, both covered with tattoos, and both with wicked spiny-looking weapons in their hands.

"Must be some party," remarked Gojyo, as irreverent as ever. Hakuryuu chirruped with agreement and settled on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the muscle on the left.

"Sha Gojyo."

"Wait a sec. If you're Sha Gojyo, who is Wunan following down at the town?"

Hakkai actually beamed at Gojyo. "I _knew_ dying your hair would be important!"

The lanky hanyou shrugged. "Yes, yes... but I don't know if there is another hanyou back in town. Will he be in trouble?"

"If he has survived this long, having a tail follow him around shouldn't be a problem."

Goku frowned. "You two are kinda... I don't know, too casual about this thing, maybe? Won't the redhead be hurt?"

"I think you mean we're cavalier about this thing," supplied the healer helpfully.

"Why Goku," teased Gojyo, "I didn't know you cared!"

"Not for you, stupid water cockroach!"

The two guards had stood there, listening as they bickered, but one of them snapped, "HEY! You three – why the hell are you here?"

"To wish Genjyo Sanzo a happy marriage, of course," said Gojyo.

With one hand Hakkai lifted the bags of gifts they bought in the afternoon. "For the newlyweds."

"That's if he gets married." Goku gripped his weapon. "And if he doesn't wanna get married, we'll drag him outta here."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The drip of water onto the already slimy floor made Sanzo's skin crawl. It was disturbingly reminiscent of the more unsavory memories of his early travels, especially of the places he had to hide to avoid being tracked.

He learned then to build a hard shell about himself, but even the toughest armor had chinks. Weaknesses. His was a complete revulsion of dank, enclosed spaces.

Hari looked over her shoulder at him, her face a pale oval in the dark. "Keep close or you'll be left behind," she warned quietly.

Sanzo almost snapped at her but restrained himself. No need for her to see how disturbed he was.

When they came to a fork in the path, she jerked her head to the left and said, "That's the hiding spot."

The monk breathed in through his mouth and cleared his mind. _There_. The sutra was inside, a steady, warm aura that called out to him.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek from where they had come. Both Sanzo and Hari looked back instinctively.

"We've been missed." Hari's eyes widened. She dragged Sanzo by his hand and pulled him towards the sutra's hiding spot. "Get your sutra and gun and get out."

"You'll have to lead the way out," said Sanzo, already ducking into the narrow cave

"Fine. Grab what you came for!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The loud shouts from someplace deep inside caught all their attention. Gojyo pointed in the direction of the screaming. "I think your talents might be better used inside."

"Seems like something serious happened," added Hakkai innocently.

"_WHERE IS SANZO!"_

The screeching voice would have cleaned crystal. Goku winced and rubbed his ears. The two muscled guards exchanged looks and ran inwards, leaving the ikkou at the door.

Hakkai dropped the gifts. "Let's follow."

As they sauntered towards the source of the screaming, Gojyo said, "What about the presents?"

"Oh, I think these lovely ladies ought to get some reimbursement for what we're about to do," answered Hakkai.

Goku grinned. "What are we about to do?"

"YOU!" The same tall demoness that had shooed them out of the brothel before now stormed towards them, her face a visage of fury. Her clawed fingers swiped a few symbols in the air and suddenly the atmosphere was icily cold. "You three don't belong here!"

The demons and demonesses in the room all turned to face the ikkou.

"Um. Maybe you should've brought those gifts along," Gojyo whispered.

"Maybe." Hakkai smiled pleasantly as chi gathered in the palms of his hands.

The imperious demon pointed at the three intruders. "Get them!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	8. Chapter 8

"That's the last time I listened to either of your plans," Goku groused. He was covered with scratches and cuts, and winced painfully when Hakkai swiped over a long laceration with a scrap of cloth.

Gojyo grunted as he popped his left shoulder back in place. "How was I to know that crazy harem would be able to toss us off the side of the mountain?"

"Hush, both of you," said Hakkai. He looked unusually serious. "They may be listening for us."

"Why didn't you use your chi attacks fully, Hakkai?" asked Gojyo while Goku pulled on his shirt. "Coulda blown 'em all away easy."

The healer frowned. "Sanzo isn't inside. I didn't want to fight them since there's no real reason, but there was no way they would let us out without one."

"So you opted for us to be thrown down the side of a hill," said Gojyo drily. He shook his mane and tried to tie it at the nape of his neck, hissing as his injured shoulder complained loudly.

Hakkai took over, digging out a strip of fabric out of a pocket and tying the long, silky hair for his friend. His fingers spread over Gojyo's left shoulder, gently indenting the skin, before a flare of chi surrounded the area and numbed it with healing power.

"Thanks." The redhead threw a grateful smirk at Hakkai and covered the slender hand. "But I know you used chi to brace our descent. Don't burn out."

"That little bit?" Hakkai grinned. Gojyo looked much the worse for wear, and the bruise that was forming on his right cheek would be spectacularly dark the next day. "Come on. Sanzo's not inside, but from the sound of things he hadn't been gone long. He has to be around here somewhere."

Goku was perched on a boulder, as if he was listening for something on the night air. When they first met, Gojyo thought Goku was just a noisy, violent brat, but he had learned over the course of the journey that where Sanzo was concerned, Goku was about as mature as mature could get.

The athletic youth tilted his head. "I'm hungry."

Of course, the moment of maturity was always so fleeting. Gojyo sighed and stood up. Damn, his knees were giving him problems; he heard the creaks as he straightened. He felt the old man now. Suddenly he wondered darkly if they would all make it through to the West. And if they would all make it back.

He glanced at Hakkai. The dark-haired healer seemed to sense the scrutiny and turned his head, before he bestowed a gracious smile at Gojyo. Even at these times – stuck on a hillside, injured, scratched up and missing a prissy blond monk – Hakkai still resembled a relaxed professor out for a stroll on a balmy evening. Natural grace exuded from his every pore; the hanyou watched for a moment, mesmerized, and then shook himself out of his trance.

"Come on, we gotta get to Sanzo." Goku stretched and then led the way down the gravelly slope. His natural agility was somewhat hampered by the slippery road, but he managed to eke out a path downwards towards the road. Their vision was slightly blurred by the darkness and a soft drizzle was soaking into their clothes. A sudden curse from the young man in front alerted the healer and the hanyou: Goku had lost his footing and tumbled down the slope.

"Goku!" To hell with discretion; Gojyo lengthened his stride, letting his instinct for self-preservation dictate where his feet landed. Rushing down the rocky ground, he almost toppled at the same spot Goku did but righted his balance just in time. He bent down next to the prone figure. Hakkai followed at a more sensible pace, though no less hurried, and caught up to the two. The redhead was checking Goku's eyes for response.

Gojyo shook his head. "Out cold," he said. "I can try to carry him down but we can't find Sanzo without his Sanzo-dar. What are we to do?"

"Find shelter, I suppose, and wait. If he has escaped from the clutches of that shrieking female he'll find his way to us very soon. I hope." Hakkai sighed. "We will have to get to Hakuryuu as quietly as we can though. The demons would still be searching."

They trudged down the ground, each step an exercise in caution. Loose rocks skittered down the slope and every now and then a muttered curse would emerge from Gojyo. Eventually they found Hakuryuu, which was fluttering above them in lazy figure eights, and it swooped down happily with soft chirrups when it saw Hakkai. Once the jeep was ready, Goku was deposited in the backseat and they drove into a sheltered copse off road.

"I don't know if you felt it," said Hakkai thoughtfully as he drove, "but there's something odd about those demons up there."

"You mean the part where they tried to kill us? No, that felt exactly the same."

The brunet smiled. "I meant the part where they didn't try to eat us."

Gojyo shrugged. "We're part demon."

"And they didn't try to eat Sanzo," continued Hakkai. The vehicle purred to a stop and the two men alighted from the jeep, carrying Goku with them and setting him down in a comfortable spot. Hakkai found a dry spot under a large, leafy tree, and Gojyo sprawled right next to him.

The redhead made himself comfortable against the trunk. "I think these demons haven't been affected by the minus wave. They seemed quite... I don't know. Civil?"

Hakkai had to laugh. He had no word for that situation either, but to have described that shrieking, murderous female as 'civil' was just hilarious. He buried his face in his hands, smothering the chuckles that threatened to burst into guffaws. His entire frame shook with restrained mirth and that set Gojyo off; the taller male covered his mouth and laughed. The entire day had been ludicrous, from purchasing wedding gifts – wedding gifts! - for _Sanzo,_ to the hair dye, to being thrown out of a demon brothel down a hillside. When he woke up that morning he had only thought of saving the monk from the clutches of demonesses. Now he was badly scratched up, his shoulder was burning with pain, and he was curled up next to his best friend under a tree waiting for either a troop of deadly demons or a pissed-off monk. He wasn't sure which would be worse.

The duo leaned against the trunk, their shoulders touching in an unspoken accord. Perhaps the exhaustion of the day was taking its toll; Hakkai had been tensed for battle since lunch, and he could feel his lids growing heavy. His head lolled back and slowly sank to his left, resting against Gojyo's shoulder.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Mind if I smoke?"

Hakkai smiled. It was considerate of Gojyo to ask. "Go ahead. Do you mind if I rest a little?"

"Go on, Kai. I'll take first watch." Gojyo lit up and the familiar smell of burning nicotine and tar soon overtook Hakkai's nose. The green-eyed man dropped hi head a little lower, leaning into Gojyo's shoulder to avoid the smoke curling from the cigarette.

The half-breed inhaled slowly, savoring the poison drawn into his lungs and then pushing it out. Sometimes he wondered why he smoked: was it a subconscious desire to end his unwanted existence, or a denial of his humanity? He smirked around the lit stick. That wasn't him. He picked up a bad habit, and was just too lazy to break it. Keeping his eyes lidded made sure that his night vision wasn't too impaired by the glow of his cigarette.

Hakuryuu chirped in a whisper and settled itself in Hakkai's lap. Gojyo stroked the long white tail that draped over his lean thighs, enjoying the purr that rumbled from the tiny white dragon. That creature was obsessively protective of Hakkai. Such a rabid pet could be dangerous, but Gojyo had always been able to play with Hakuryuu without any harm being inflicted on the lanky male. Goku was always being bitten – possibly because Goku would always think about food while playing with the dragon.

The drizzle petered out and the clouds parted slightly. The sickly white light of the moon drifted past the canopy. Goku's sleeping face was lit up by the weak glow, and somehow Gojyo saw the centuries-old Seiten Taisei in the boyish features. It was not malevolent, but there was a dangerous intensity that came from the core of Goku's being. The half-breed speculated that, if he hadn't seen Goku at his most vulnerable and fearful, he would have underestimated the extent of Goku's emotions. The youthful exterior hid a heart that was old as the hills and yet fresh as morning dew; the monkey felt things deeply and immediately.

A sudden rustle alerted Gojyo. He tensed, not shifting, but Hakkai woke up anyway. The healer blinked and subtly altered position.

Gojyo plucked the cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it out. "We got company."

"I'll watch Goku," said Hakkai. The unspoken assumption was that Gojyo could and would take on all the attackers single-handedly.

Gojyo tossed his hair over his shoulder and called out his weapon. He waited until there was yet another flicker of movement – too fast to be Sanzo – and sent his crescent blade spiraling through the foliage.

Something screamed and then five demons, male and female, dropped into view. Hakkai stayed seated, though he had shifted to Goku, watching his best friend take a confident stance before them.

The chain withdrew with a loud metallic rattle. In the moonlight, Gojyo's dark hair seemed almost black. It flowed almost sinuously as Gojyo lunged forward for the battle.

Hakkai felt an unexpected nostalgia sweep over him at the sight of Gojyo in battle. He had seen his friend fight for years by now, but that black hair... something tugged at the back of his mind, urging him to remember, but like the words of a long-forgotten tune the recollection was determinedly vague.

_Dark hair, like ink, cut short but still stubbornly silky and soft. A wicked smirk, but a respectful if adoring gaze. Confidence bordering on arrogance, but with a warm and welcoming presence._

Shaking the thought from his head, Hakkai focused on the fight. There were three left now facing Gojyo, the more skilled fighters. None had called out the usual threats and that concerned the healer slightly. Why weren't these demons affected by the minus wave? Or have they accepted the changes already?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sanzo could almost feel himself becoming more complete with the addition of his gun and his sutra. It was ridiculous to feel that way, of course, because as any self-respecting monk understood, the self is a mere shell.

But now the shell was now complete. He felt protected and safe, much unlike the past two days.

There was no light bar the anemic glow of strange fungus on the slimy walls of the cavern. Sanzo stared at the female demon who was still following him.

"You can go back now," he said. "I'm sure I can find my way out."

"If I go back I will be killed," argued Hari. "They know I let you escape."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does that mean you want to betray your Big Sister?"

Hari opened her mouth, but no words came. Grimly she pushed past the monk and continued into the heart of the hill along twisting paths, ducking stalactites and going around stalagmites. There were no markers that distinguished the exits from dead-ends, and Sanzo wondered how often Hari had explored these dark places, and why.

He wasn't about to ask. Asking sometimes got you answers.

"We're being followed," Hari commented suddenly, stopping in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed as she sniffed the air. "Ame is in the group. We'll be in trouble if she catches us."

"Then we'd better move, hadn't we?" the monk murmured. His golden hair was sticking to his brow and irritating him; he brushed the strands from his face. The first thing after he got out of here was to get Hakkai to trim his hair.

Wait. That would be the second thing. The first thing would be to shoot all three of them for leaving him here the other day. Then, assuming Hakkai survived, the healer would get to trim Sanzo's hair.

A crash above and a tumble of rocks sent Hari pulling Sanzo after her and they ducked into a low-roofed room past a thick column. The monk swore soundlessly; he _hated_ the dampness and the tight space was getting on his nerves. The demoness tugged the blond man until he was on the inside, away from the main passage. Her soft curves pressed against him while she maneuvered her way past him, and Sanzo scowled as the fragrance of ambergris and cinnamon wafted by his nose. Her grip on his arm abruptly tightened when the wind rose and she withdrew, her frame right up against Sanzo's.

"Fuck," she muttered, and for some reason she sounded scared.

Sanzo tried to peer out. "What's wrong?"

"Big Sister's joined the hunt. That wind was her mapping out the caverns." On Sanzo's deepening frown, Hari rolled her eyes. "Echolocation. Go read it up, human."

Seemingly aware that the Big Sister would not be put off much longer, Hari scurried out of the hiding place and the monk followed.

"I know where you are!" someone screamed from above. "I'll have you as my husband whether you want it or not, Genjo Sanzo!"

Briefly Sanzo considered firing his Smith & Wesson in reply, but decided against the impulse. He would only be wasting ammunition. Hari never even looked back, navigating around the speleotherms with measured ease. There was water ahead – the rushing sound grew louder, if slightly hollow, as if there was a river right under their feet. Sanzo trailed after cautiously, one ear straining for any sign of attack from above or behind, when suddenly his wrist was gripped and he lost his footing. Then it was a half-uttered shout before he was pulled through a hole and landed with a splash. Then it was a roar of water about his ears, a pounding like he was being hit by twenty expert boxers all over his body, and a complete disorienting blackness. Sanzo's mouth had opened with the surprise drop and it was with great effort of will that he clamped it shut. He could not tell which way was up and the buffeting of the water on his body made it impossible to even try.

It was yet another rough yank on his forearms that directed him towards calmer water and with a shove, something pushed Sanzo out of the water and onto what felt like a sandy bank. It was still completely dark so the monk did not sit up. Coughing violently, he could only try to get his bearings again as a person settled next to him. It was Hari.

"That was the way out," she said, not even a hint of apology in her voice. "I almost lost you in the water."

"You could have warned me," Sanzo grumbled. He rolled over. Despite the darkness, he was able to sense emptiness above him. Tentatively stretching his hand in front of his face, Sanzo was unsurprised that he was unable to see a damn thing. "Are we away from the hill yet?"

"We're very near the town. One more dive would see us out under the sky, but I'd recommend waiting till morning. They'll definitely be out searching right now and by day they'd be further afield... I hope."

"How long is this 'one more' dive?" asked the monk wearily.

"About ten minutes."

"I can't hold my breath that long."

"Then die. I've returned your belongings already." Hari lay down next to him. To Sanzo surprise, the demoness snuggled up. "Before you drown tomorrow, keep me warm."

Though Sanzo had had people sleeping next to him before – it wasn't that long ago when Goku was afraid of sleeping by himself, and traveling from east to west meant that sometimes you had to rough it – he had never had a female sleeping this close to him before. Contrary to the pervert kappa's beliefs, not every one was subject to desires of the flesh, and Sanzo had long forsworn that aspect of himself. Yet there was something almost familiarly, if scarily, primal about the scenario: darkness, the clinging chill of his wet clothes, the sensuous yet unseen curves of the warm body beside him, and the claustrophobia.

Sanzo closed his eyes. It didn't make any difference.


	9. Chapter 9

The three fighters circled warily and stayed concealed behind the foliage and trees. In the shadowy darkness, even Gojyo's hanyou eyes were unable to pick out the individual demons to attack them. It was difficult to fight; his blood-red eyes kept scanning his environs, his ears pricked for the slightest rustle, and he maintained calm, slow breathing.

"I'm hungry!"

The abrupt yell from Goku distracted Gojyo. Taking their advantage, the demons swooped in, claws out and teeth bared. One, a muscular, bare-chested individual, slammed bodily into Gojyo and knocked him over, the hanyou losing his grip on his weapon in the process.

Hakkai called up a chi ball and fired off, taking down one while he crouched down near Goku. "Goku, you alright?"

"Mmm?" Sleepily, Goku blinked at the healer. "Where's Sanzo?"

"Fuck Sanzo! Kinda fighting for my life here!" Gojyo yelled, trying to fend off the large brute that had managed to pin him and was making a spirited attempt to claw off his head. Gojyo was doing a good job of dodging but it wouldn't be long before the demon found a means to kill him.

Hakkai shrugged and tossed off another chi attack at the slim male demon trying to sneak up on them. "Sorry about that. Goku, do you mind?"

"Hmm? Oh." Goku yawned, manifested his weapon – it suddenly grew much longer - and swung it casually, sweeping Gojyo's attacker off and freeing the redhead-who-was-currently-a-brunet.

Gojyo sat up, glancing over at the muscled demon which had been driven into a tree trunk and collapsed. He contemplated killing him, but Gojyo was not sure if he ought to. After all the demon had not succumbed to the minus wave. A blast of chi came from behind him and obliterated the demon.

"Fine time to get a conscience," Hakkai remarked softly, coming over to help Gojyo up.

Gojyo hadn't taken his eyes off the smoking mess. "You just killed him."

"He deserved it." The healer's tone was hard and biting. Surprised by his best friend's attitude, Gojyo regarded him. In the weak light, Gojyo thought he was looking at the demon Hakkai and not the human friend, the gaze was so vicious. "Gojyo, he tried to kill you. I just returned the favor with greater efficiency."

The other two didn't let them continue their banter but barreled into them, knocking Gojyo over and shoving Hakkai away from the hanyou. Goku, apparently still trying to get his bearings after being concussed, merely extended his nyoibo and swept them from side to side indiscriminately.

"Watch where you're hitting, you bakasaru!" Gojyo bellowed after he was nearly beaned.

Goku merely yawned.

Two chi blasts from Hakkai decapitated the second youkai, and just as he was swiveling around to help Gojyo, the sickle end of the hanyou's weapon blitzed past him, ending the life of the third.

Goku climbed to his feet and winced slightly. "It's cold."

"It's almost two in the morning," Hakkai said after a brief glance at the partially shadowed moon. "I think we should get some sleep – Gojyo and myself, actually – and we'll get Sanzo in the morning."

"But he's still missing! What if he's in danger?" wailed Goku.

"Can you sense him-"

"Bugger it." The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Bakasaru. The only danger he is in is of losing his virginity, assuming he still has it. I'm dogshit tired, so I'm gonna close my eyes and sleep before I get bags under my eyes and the girls get turned off."

Hakkai frowned. "Gojyo, we really should get to Sanzo as soon as we can."

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and then he closed his eyes in resignation. "Fine. Gimme half an hour of shuteye, how about that?"

"Half an hour?" yelled Goku.

Gojyo's insistence on taking a break surprised Hakkai, and then he caught it. The scent had been masked by the demons' corpses, but that was fresh blood – fresh human/demon blood, recognizable only because Hakkai had had so many occasions to staunch open wounds.

Gojyo was hurt.

"Gojyo's right," said Hakkai. "I need to rest a bit to recover my chi as well. I'm sure Sanzo won't be so pathetic as to die while we weren't there."

"Yeah, because he knows we'll laugh at his pathetic blond ass if he did die," drawled Gojyo, and leaned back against another tree trunk which had no blood on it. His long legs stretched out and he kicked away an arm.

Goku pondered, and then sat down. "Half an hour."

"Keep watch then, Goku," Hakkai instructed.

Goku sprang to his feet. "I can't sit. Gonna go pee."

"Get some distance from us, I don't want monkey pee stinking up the place."

"Fuck you Gojyo."

Hakkai sighed, partly at the deterioration of Goku's language and at Gojyo's nonchalance. Then he hunkered down in front of his friend. "Pull up your shirt."

"The risk of being walked in on by Goku turns you on, Kai? Kinky," Gojyo joked, but desisted when the healer leveled a deadly serious glare at him. The taller man carefully yanked his shirt up partway and then paused. "Can't go any higher."

"The shoulder still hurting?"

"And the sides. Think some ribs were fractured." Gojyo couldn't quite hide the wince when Hakkai started running his hands along the skinny frame. There were three deep gashes from what appeared to be claw marks along his right side, and the left shoulder was definitely strained. Hakkai peeled the shirt off with gentle caution, and focused his remaining chi in his fingers as he sought out the fractures in Gojyo's ribs. The tender treatment eased the pain burning in Gojyo's body and he closed his eyes, allowing his senses to withdraw to the warm sensation of calloused, clever fingers stroking his skin. It was so relaxing that he felt his arousal beginning to stir – Hakkai's healing touches were bordering on sensual.

"Ah, hell, Gojyo, Hakkai. If you wanted to do this at least warn me, will ya?" Goku's voice startled them. "It's not like an empty stomach can't be turned, y'know?"

"Fuck you, monkey." Gojyo kept his eyes closed, but raised his middle finger on his right hand at the monkey.

Hakkai merely chuckled and continued running his hands over the damaged ribs, before shifting his hands to the left shoulder and easing the strained muscles. Then he closed the nasty gashes and said, "Grab the first aid box, Goku. I need bandages."

"They're just scratches, Kai. I've had worse."

"Gojyo, we're in a forest and you might get infected. Then I will have to clean out pus-filled scabs and they are disgusting. So shut up and let me do my work," Hakkai said authoritatively and pushed Gojyo to turn around.

Instead of shifting so that his back faced Hakkai, Gojyo opted to lean forward so that his head was pillowed on Hakkai's shoulder; he ignored Goku's gagging noises. The healer merely sighed again and placed the gauze over the lacerations.

While Hakkai administered the first aid, Gojyo thought very privately that this was as close to heaven as he was going to get. Hakkai's hands on him, taking care of him; Hakkai's smell in his nose; Hakkai's breathing near his ear.

Gojyo then chuckled softly. _Goddamnit. I'm so fucked up,_ he thought. _I'm in so much shit now. _

"What's so funny?" asked Hakkai quietly before he patted the hanyou on his waist. "You're done."

Gojyo shook his head, allowing his long black hair to hide his face. "Nothing. I just realized something. Let's rest, Kai. Half an hour has turned into twenty minutes."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sanzo bolted awake and the pistol swung unerringly to point at the shadowy figure leaning over him.

"Whoa, hold it."

The woman's voice disoriented Sanzo for a moment before his pounding heart slowed and he remembered that it was Hari. The demoness had her hands in the air and she raised her eyebrows, waiting for Sanzo to lower his weapon.

"Don't ever lean over me like that," snarled the monk before the pistol was tucked back into its usual spot.

Hari shook her head, her dark tresses stringy from being damp. "Got it. Look, we gotta make the dive now."

"Why?" Sanzo's eyes had re-accustomed themselves to the darkness.

"Can't you feel it? They're coming after us," said Hari. She glanced nervously at the water. "There's a lot of them."

Sanzo breathed out through his nose. His head was aching and so were his bones; he hated getting wet almost as much as getting cold, and he was now going to get wet and cold. He also hated hot and dry weather. And wind. He really hated wind.

What the fuck. He hated weather, period.

Sanzo rolled his eyes and stood up. "You'd better lead the way properly or else," he threatened.

"Or else what? Your drowned ass can't kill me anyway," snapped Hari. She took Sanzo's left hand and pulled him towards the water. "Take a deep breath, pretty. Gonna be a long dive."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sanzo did not hate the water.

It was because of water that light came to him, raised him up, loved him as a father, and made him grow up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright, time's up." Goku jumped to his feet. "Let's go."

Gojyo did not dawdle this time, helping Hakkai to his feet and having Hakuryuu fly overhead in case it could spot the monk. The trio with their pet navigated slowly through the forest, eyes peeled for any indication of the troublesome monk.

An abrupt piercing call from Hakuryuu was the first sign that Sanzo had been spotted. Hakkai glanced up at the direction Hakuryuu had sped towards and followed, Goku and Gojyo running after him.

"Ever get the feeling," panted Gojyo as he caught up with Hakkai and Goku raced ahead, "that we're getting too old for this shit?"

"No," said Hakkai with a grin. "Maybe you should stop smoking, Gojyo. It's eroding your stamina."

"My stamina's fine," Gojyo retorted with a leer, though they were crashing headlong through sparse brush and undergrowth. Then they came to a riverbank.

A dripping wet Sanzo was standing back to back with a demoness, surrounded by at least forty demons, and Goku was yelling something as he barged right into the group.

Gojyo summoned his weapon. "Wanna see how much stamina I have?"

Hakkai cracked his knuckles. "I doubt I'm your type, my friend." His smile turned ever-so-polite. "Shall we participate?"

"Hell yeah." Gojyo grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sanzo never wanted to relive the dive again.

Just when he thought he was about to black out and die, strong hands had grabbed him by his face and kissed him, forcing air into his lungs and then dragged him on until they burst through the surface of the river. It was still dark and cold and Sanzo could feel the bite of the wind on his wet cheeks.

"Fuck," he had sworn as he clambered onto the riverbank. His drenched clothes weighed him down and he felt as if he had gained eighty pounds.

Hari got out clumsily as well, her dress clinging to every curve. Her eyes scanned the surroundings uneasily. "They're coming."

Sanzo pulled his arms out of his sodden sleeves and grabbed his pistol. With his left hand he tried to shed the rest of his robe but before the belt was loose there was an explosion of youkai from the river. Sanzo fired three bullets before he was knocked down, and the monk rolled to his feet before there was another attack.

Hari held faint globes of blue fire in her hands and she fired off one, setting the youkai on fire. The dying demon screeched as it tried to roll out the flames, but even as it jumped into the river the flames kept going.

One of the youkai stepped forward. "You're going to pay for that, Hari. Big Sister will kill you for killing our own kind."

"She's killing me for a lot of things," sneered Hari, her eyes hard and unflinching. "I'd like to make my impending death worthwhile then."

"I don't intend to die," said Sanzo, slowly backing away from the demons that he faced until he was back to back with Hari. "They can die. I want to live."

"That's up to you, isn't it?" said Hari. Her fingers flexed.

A sudden yell emerged from the woods above the riverbank.

"SANZO!"

Sanzo groaned. "Fucker."

"Friends?"

"Not even fucking close." Sanzo tensed as Goku crashed into the group from the back and then it was as if the signal had been given. All the demons closed in.

The blond monk grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been short work and when it was over, Sanzo had fired off shots at Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku, narrowly missing their heads.

"We came to save you," Hakkai scolded in his non-scolding way. "You should show some appreciation."

"Do I look like I needed saving?" snarled the monk.

Hari was slumped to one side. "Soon you will. Big Sister is still out there somewhere."

"She'd better drop that fat ass here right now." Sanzo bared his teeth irritably.

Gojyo, drawing a nice long breath from his Hi-Lites, asked, "Why are you with a youkai?"

"She smuggled me out." Barely acknowledging the female, Sanzo wrung out his sleeves for the third time and added, "She betrayed her leader."

"For this?" Gojyo pointed at Sanzo and laughed. "You sure have exotic tastes, ma'am."

"Keep it up and you'll be tasting dirt," snapped Sanzo.

Hakkai started a fire for Sanzo and Hari to dry off, and only Sanzo was unaffected when Hari pulled off her dress with hardly any hesitation.

"What?" she asked. "If I stay wrapped in that I could catch a cold."

"I don't mind," Gojyo teased, his red eyes narrowed in appreciation as he regarded Hari from top to bottom.

Then Hakkai smiled at Gojyo, and that seemed to make Gojyo wander off to the river to finish his cigarette in peace.

Goku, on the other hand, was too busy prodding the numerous bruises all over Sanzo's thin frame to marvel at Hari's nudity. There had been an initial shock but it faded almost as fast when he saw the mottling all over Sanzo.

Hakkai excused himself and returned to Hakuryuu, who had turned back into a jeep. It had been years since he saw another woman's naked body, and it was almost disturbing how... unconcerned... he was inside. There had been a moment of astonishment at her exhibitionism, and then nothing. No desire despite her luscious curves, no embarrassment at her state of undress, nothing.

_What's wrong with me? _The lack of emotion and reaction was disturbing. Climbing into the back seat so he could prop up his feet and lie back, he gazed up at the stars. He remembered the delight and shyness when he and Kanan had faced each other honestly for the first time. The silk of her skin, the softness of her body so vastly different from his own, the beautiful blush that started in her cheeks and spread down, the rounded mounds of her breasts fitting his hands just nicely, the heat of her body...

"Dollar for your thoughts?" Gojyo peered over the side of the jeep at his best friend.

Hakkai's lips curled. "Your idiom is wrong."

"I thought you were having deep, meaningful, philosophical contemplations." The hanyou climbed into the backseat and took the other side, his lanky legs draped over the front seat with ease. "So."

"What?"

"Fine," Gojyo said with a small smile. If Hakkai wanted to share, he would.

The dark-haired healer closed his eyes and then frowned. Now that Gojyo was here, he could not summon up the memories of him and Kanan.

Instead all he could picture in his mind's eye was an elegant profile and a curl of smoke wreathing a haunted gaze.


End file.
